dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ultimate Vegito 13
Welcome STOP Three things: #Stop calling me Jake. #WTF are you talking about? #I am going to fix the "Transformation" page. He KNOWS I was kidding. We go to school together, remember? He told you that. -- .Super Gogeta 1234 .Talk • '''. 22:43, December 20, 2011 (UTC) idk -- .Super Gogeta 1234' .'Talk • . 02:15, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Sure, but not now. I have to create A LOT of new pages by the end of today. Also, do you want an upgraded sig? -- .Super Gogeta 1234' .'Talk • . 02:21, December 21, 2011 (UTC) I can get the photos for you, just make the pages and add the text to them. -- .Super Gogeta 1234' .'Talk • . 22:51, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Haha! Wanna know what I find funny? You have more edits and badge points than me, yet still you're asking ME for help. -- .Super Gogeta 1234' .'Talk • . 23:00, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Okay, you little F**K!!! NOW YOU'RE JUST MAKING FUN OF ME!!!! MAYBE, IF YOU WERE NICE!!! I WOULD TELL YOU HOW TO DO THE S**T!!! -- .Super Gogeta 1234' .'Talk • . 23:07, December 21, 2011 (UTC) How about you don't call me a jackass, if YOU know what's good for you? -- .Super Gogeta 1234' .'Talk • . 23:14, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Me and Gohan have the Templates taken care of. I'll tell you that when you go back on chat. -- .Super Gogeta 1234' .'Talk • . 23:31, December 21, 2011 (UTC) I'm starting to remember why you and I were never friends. -- .Super Gogeta 1234' .'Talk • . 00:06, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Wanna know what would make it easier? If I made the sig for you!!!! -- .Super Gogeta 1234' .'Talk • . 00:07, December 22, 2011 (UTC) *Sigh* Okay, now you're getting on my nerves. I'm trying to upgrade the Wiki and you're trying to downgrade it. And about the Super Layout, you're an Admin, do it yourself. -- .Super Gogeta 1234' .'Talk • . 00:02, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Actually, yes. Because I make careful edits and I take the time to learn. Unlike you, you just edit just to get edits. -- .Super Gogeta 1234' .'Talk • . 00:06, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Dude, I'm the only one who pays attention to the advanced stuff. -- .Super Gogeta 1234' .'Talk • . 00:25, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Fine! You wanna know why? It's because '''I was the one who made this Wiki look so good. I''' was the one who made the Templates. '''I '''was the one who created this Wiki. And '''I '''was the one who let you be an Admin! -- .Super Gogeta 1234' .'Talk • . 00:34, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Well, sorry! Sorry if I can't go on the Wiki since I have to go to my Great-Grandfather's funeral! -- .Super Gogeta 1234' .'Talk • . 00:39, December 23, 2011 (UTC) I do have "passion" -- .Super Gogeta 1234' .'Talk • . 00:46, December 23, 2011 (UTC) I'm done talking to you since you said to "stop sending you retarted messages" -- .Super Gogeta 1234' .'Talk • . 01:01, December 23, 2011 (UTC) For what? -- .Super Gogeta 1234' .'Talk • . 02:16, December 23, 2011 (UTC) If you're going to be mean to me and call me a kid, then I do not want to talk to you. -- .Super Gogeta 1234' .'Talk • . 02:36, December 23, 2011 (UTC) #'''I will BLOCK YOU if you keep making fun of me. #'I did make a Piccolo page, you F**King idiot. -- .'Super Gogeta 1234' .'Talk • . 02:40, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ...............................................................*Sigh* Here we go, again. You're making fun of me, again. -- .Super Gogeta 1234 .Talk • '''. 02:42, December 23, 2011 (UTC) -.-' Okay, what will you do if I curse at you again? And this is what you get for calling me a 10 year-old when you KNOW that I'm 14. So...layoff. -- .Super Gogeta 1234' .'Talk • . 02:49, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Okay, you want me to act like I'm 14 (which I really am)? Fine, then. P.S: I am Super Stewie! XD -- .Super Gogeta 1234' .'Talk • '''. 03:25, December 23, 2011 (UTC)